


on the edge

by manabu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manabu/pseuds/manabu
Summary: big fish man fingerblasts hylian hero six ways 'til next sunday





	on the edge

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of anything to write leading up to this so i just. didn't add anything. drags hands down my face
> 
> on another note, i only realized i didn't specify whether this is supposed to be human sidon or canon world au after i finished writing it so this works in whatever way you want to read it

sidon flips him onto his stomach, one hand holding his wrists down, crossed over his back, the other inside him, fingers in a maddening slow drag, thumb pressed to the spot behind his balls.

"sidon-" link gasps into the sheets. "p-please."  
they've been at this for a while, mostly because sidon won't touch him or let link touch himself, and he hasn't given the spot inside him enough attention to get link to come from his fingers alone. he feels desperate, heart thudding against his chest, breath coming in short pants and painful gasps. he wants to come so badly, but he _can't_.

his breath stutters and he inhales again, filling his lungs until it's painful, unable to exhale, as sidon gives one particularly hard thrust, pumping his wrist twice more before going back to the snails pace. link exhales in a loud moan, turning his face to press his cheek into the pillow, panting through his open mouth.

sidon lowers his weight over link's back, nudges the blond's nape with his nose before speaking. "what's wrong, love? is this not enough?" he thrusts his fingers in deep, short pumps, pressing link's hips harder into the bed with the hand around his wrists. link can't answer, doesn't even know if sidon expects him to. he cries out, whiny, legs tensing up, trying in vain to hump the mattress under him. he can't move anywhere like this, and while he wants to free his wrists from sidon's hold and touch himself, he hasn't tried tugging them away. he needs release but he also doesn't want to leave sidon's hold, likes the familiar weight and feeling of the man pinning him to the bed. his dick twitches where it's pressed against the sheets.

"hnn please, l-" he shivers, sidon moving his mouth over his ear to lick up the shell, murmuring a low, inquiring "ahh?" to urge him on. "i can't come, please let me come, plea-"

all at once, sidon groans deep in his throat and lifts himself up off link, letting his wrists go and lifting the weight off his hips. sidon braces his left hand beside link's head and starts a merciless rhythm with the right, plunging in directly against his prostate without letting up or giving him a second to breathe.

link cries, squeezing his eyes against the pillow and dragging his hands up the bed to grab fistfuls of the sheets, finally lifting his hips and giving in to the urge of rutting into the bed, trying his best to move back in the direction of sidon's hand and up into the sheet without losing rhythm.

his heart and his gasping breaths sound defeaning to his own ears, and while sidon is quiet behind him, the sound his fingers make as they pump in and out of him is obscene. link would have been too embarrassed to focus on it were he a little bit less desperate.

when he finally comes, eyes squeezing so hard they hurt and his vision goes spotty, link surprises himself with how noisy he gets. his mouth hangs open and his breaths come in loud gasps, moaning and whining as he presses his face into the pillow, trying and failing to muffle himself. his legs shake at the thought of how debauched he must look to sidon.

he presses his hips harder into the bed and grips the pillow under his face, folding it up around his cheeks. "shit, shit." he feels sidon moving up a second before he molds himself against link and presses kisses to his hair, down his nape and neck, under his ears and finally pressing his open mouth to his shoulder, biting down as link jolts.

he can hear sidon's hand moving around himself now and it makes him shiver, face burning up even more. he thrusts back against sidon's fingers and moans loudly, a string of cut off curses and his lover's name escaping his mouth. he feels sidon curse and hiss behind him, pumping into him one more time before holding on and letting link ride it out on his fingers.

when link shudders on an exhale and relaxes into the bed, sidon kisses his upper back and removes his fingers, the drag making link whine, before lowering himself and relaxing. he's heavy, but he smells good and link loves the contact, loves the fact that sidon can so easily cover him from head to toe, and it helps the thudding in his chest calm somewhat.

he wants to lift his head off the pillow and turn around, kiss him. wants to tell sidon how amazing that was. but his head feels heavy and his legs feel weak even as he lies there. he probably won't be able to stand for a few more hours without his knees giving out under him. all he can manage is a broken "holy shit" under his breath, which makes sidon chuckle and kiss his neck again, and that's probably enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in under an hour with no pause for breath which is very unusual for me when writing and then my internet died because of the storm and i was forced to sit here contemplating what i had just done  
> you can find me on twitter @ vomiteria


End file.
